Only a matter of leverage
by WilliamTurnerSparrow
Summary: "Its more a matter of... Leverage." Will hears Jack's conversation with Mr. Gibbs, and is sorely upset with the pirate captain for it. Can Jack convince Will he means more? Wick. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

William Turner brush a few strands of his hair out of his face, looking out over the waters.

_It's a matter of leverage,_ He thought over what Jack had said to Gibbs quietly, then looked back towards Tortuga. _Am I really just leverage to you, Jack?_ He shook his head as if to get rid of the thought, but it didn't work. The thought of Jack only wanting him as a way to get The Black Pearl….

Letting out a small sigh, Will turned around and jumped in shock, face to face with the one person he really _wasn't_ in the mood to deal with, let alone talk to.

"Yer mutterin' t' yerself again, William." Jack hummed, grinning drunkenly.

"I was not muttering!" Will protested, and Jack merely nodded slowly, and took a large mouthful of rum.

"Sure yeh weren't, luv." Jack slurred, and Will cleared his throat, his heart picking up at the last word.

_Leverage._ Will inwardly scowled at the word, but forced a small smile. "Jack, I'm going to bed."

"I need t' talk t' yeh first." Jack frowned, and swayed slightly. "In me cabin. Alone." Will sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing it was no good arguing with the drunken pirate in his current state. He followed Jack into his room, and Jack plopped down onto the bed.

"What do you want Jack?" Will licked his lips, and blushed as Jack's gaze narrowed in on the movement.

"Ye've been mopin' 'round th' deck since we left the bar." Jack held up a hand to stop Will's protests. "Don' say yeh haven't cause yeh have, Will. Jus' thought I'd ask why."

"Why does it matter?" Will retorted, and Jack frowned, Will was usually so calm, and he'd never acted like this, staring out at the sea, or….

Jack paused and sipped the rum, thinking quietly. _Just a matter of leverage_ He frowned. He'd said it to Gibbs to get the man to agree with him and find a crew… Had Will heard? Did the young blacksmith actually think he had been _serious?_

"I guess it be what I said to Gibb that got yeh all upset." He murmured, not realizing he'd said it out loud until Will snorted.

"Why should it matter to you. After all Jack, I'm just _leverage._" Will said bitterly, then turned on his heels and stormed out, leaving the pirate captain staring after him in a mixture of sadness and shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry it's short, I'm a little busy! I will write more. I'm sorry!_

**Jack looked up, and frowned, stepping forward quietly to listen to Gibbs talk to Will. **

**Jack almost laughed at this, but stifled it, only showing a small smirk as Will asked what he had used for rope, and Gibbs looked at a loss for words, looking up to see Jack. **

**Jack said, and Will frowned. As Will shook his head, Jack headed towards the longboat. He added over his shoulder. **

**Jack grinned, fighting to keep the sadness out of his voice as Will moved forward, looking out at where Barbossa had Elizabeth at the chest. **

**Before the blacksmith could jump over the rocks, Jack grabbed his arm, leaning forward. **

**He hissed. **

**Will retorted. **

**Jack leaned forward, and Will's eyes widened slightly. Jack chuckled and quickly moved away. **

**Jack whirled at a small noise, and felt the pain of the oar, before he fell to the ground, and blackness covered his vision.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow have I been busy guys… I'm really happy to hear from all of you, and I would love more reviews if you guys and get them to me. I was sort of stumped on this part, but I figured it was time Mr. Gibbs had a little say in the matter of leverage ehe. I'm really sorry this update is just my rambling, really, but I'm a little stumped on how to write this next part. I would love to get some reviews or even private messages on how to add more. Please *best puppy dog face*_


	4. Chapter 4

Will struggled and fought against the pirate crew. He had gotten Elizabeth out, and they had almost made it to the damn shallows, but the Pearl had caught up. Then they had had no choice but to fight, and he snarled at Barbossa. "You lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it, lads?" Barbossa grinned and Will watched as he tossed the dress Elizabeth had back to the crew. Will tried to spit out the gag put in his mouth, but couldn't, and glared at Barbossa instead.

"I always liked you." Will rolled his eyes as he heard Jack try and talk to one crew member- who merely glared at him.

The Crew shouted out, and Elizabeth slowly made her way to the edge. "Off you go! Come on! Get on with it!"

Bo'sun snorted and hit the edge, knocking her in. "Too long!"

Will winced and struggled to move as Barbossa wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "I really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa merely laughed. "Jack... Jack! Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you the governor of on our last little trip."

Jack grimaced. "I did notice."

Barbossa smirked and Will scowled. "Perhaps you'll conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it. Off you go."

Will watched, wide eyed, and Jack turned towards Barbossa. "The last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

Barbossa laughed. "By the powers, you're right." He turned to the crew and waved a hand. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

Jack glanced at Will. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

Barbossa smirked. "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady; and starve to death yourself." He tossed the pistol into the water, and Will watched as Jack dove after it, cursing his bad luck as he was dragged away to the brig.


End file.
